Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof capable of changing a curvature of a display.
Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and spread. Particularly, various display apparatuses such as a television (TV), a mobile phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are used in most households.
With the increased use of display apparatuses, user needs for various functions have increased. Therefore, manufacturers have dedicated significant effort to satisfy such user needs. As a result, products having new functions that were not present in the related art have been successively launched.
As an example, a display apparatus in which the left and the right sides of a display are curved provides an enlarged a viewing angle for a viewer when compared with a flat type display apparatus. The enlarged viewing angle enhances a user's viewing experience by allowing fuller visual immersion.
However, a viewer positioned off-center or at a side of the display apparatus having the curved left and the right sides experiences a visual distortion. The displayed image is more distorted as a viewing angle increases.
Therefore, the need for obtaining an optimal radius of curvature for the left and right sides of a curved display has increased. A display according to an exemplary embodiment is capable of minimizing a viewing angle distortion problem in consideration of one or more viewer positions and changing a curvature of the display depending on the optimal radius of curvature.